My Dear Sister
by Yurilover89
Summary: Blossom and Buttercup confess their deepest love for one another and have decided to secretly go on dates full of romance, fun and lust. Rated M for Yuri, Nudity, Language and Lemon
1. Prologue: Confession

Two eighteen year old girls, Blossom and her younger sister Buttercup came in through the door of their apartment as both let out sighs. "Home." Blossom said with a relieved smile.

"Sweet home." Buttercup added as she kicked her shoes and leaped on the couch with hands behind her head.

Blossom took her shoes off and sat on the arm of the couch looking at her little sister saying "We had a great time, didn't we?"

"Yeah. It's a shame Brick and Butch aren't here." Said Buttercup looking sad.

Blossom made the same sad expression as she said "Yeah. It really sucks that they aren't here and are on vacation with Boomer in Jamaica."

"And it's too bad Bubbles isn't here either." Buttercup said. "Instead, she's helping the Professor with helping the poor villages in Korea."

"Which is a good thing. Our baby sister doing what she dose best. Helping the poor and sick." Blossom stated.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the obvious but smiled as she said "Yeah, our dad sure is proud of her."

"She's actually the one she's proud of the most out of the three of us. I'm... Pretty jealous to be honest." Blossom said looking a bit ashamed.

Buttercup sat up looking concerned for Blossom and said "Hey, Blossom. You know the Professor doesn't play favorites."

"I know but..." Blossom let out a sigh. "It's not just our dad, it's other people." Blossom looked at the floor sad as she explained "See, all of the school knows us very much and respects us, but Bubbles seems to get the most respect as if she's the leader. I'm the leader!" Blossom then looked annoyed as she went on. "And it's all because she's so lively and cheerful all the time and is 'oh so sweet!' She's even got cuteness and innocence mixed with sexy hotness and gorgeousness. She's not just in a romantic relationship with Boomer Jojo, but also bisexual too! And with Princess fucking Morbucks! She hated us with venom, but Bubbles managed to make her more friendly towards us. And the reward Princess gives Bubbles is confidence with Boomer by having lesbian sex with her , and..."

Blossom realized she was getting lost in her complaints as she looked over at Buttercup who looked at her awkwardly. Blossom rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed and ashamed. "Sorry. I sort of got carried away."

"Sort of?" Buttercup questioned.

"I... I'm just surprised that Bubbles gets all the good stuff while you and me get only plenty of neat things. I'm not saying that I'm not happy with Butch, who is the baddest boy of his brothers. I mean, I love him so much." Blossom let out a sigh again.

"It's not like Butch would secretly eyeball Bubbles naked especially when she has sex with Princess. He maybe a pervert, but he wouldn't jerk off or anything. He would instead come to you and have sex with you to satisfy his horniness." Buttercup then shrugged. "Heck, even Brick does it with me. We feel horny for the whole week and then let it all out on each other." Buttercup then placed a hand around Blossom's waist, causing her to slightly blush as she looked in her eyes. "My point is our boyfriends would only be in love with us and no other girls, even though they enjoy seeing Bubbles and Princess naked."

"And have lesbian sex." Blossom added.

"Y-Yeah." Buttercup acknowledged awkwardly. "Speaking of lesbian... There's something I need to tell you... It's kind of... embarrassing."

Blossom looked at Buttercup confused asking "Embarrassing? How do you mean?"

"Don't pass out when I say this but..." Buttercup breathed in closing her eyes tight as she confessed "I have wet dreams about you! There, I said it!"

Blossom looked utterly surprised of Buttercup's confession and blushed full red. "R-Really?"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes ashamed. "Y-Yeah. I've dreamed of being naked with you and touching you."

"Touching me where...?" Blossom asked.

"Particularly on your boobs, ass, back, thighs and vagina, which is pretty wrong since we're both sisters and all. But at the same time, it felt so right." Buttercup looked at Blossom's eyes. "I-I can't help it! I love you with all my heart. You've always been there for me as well as we were there for Bubbles. The way you lecture me, I just got so used to that it became music to my ears. You have beauty and brains that guys would go nuts for now-a-days. And you have a gorgeous appearance. The way you walk and talk just turns me on. I love you more than just my big sister."

After Buttercup finished, things were uncomfortably silenced, until Blossom finally spoke. "I... Buttercup, I... I had no idea. I always thought that I annoy you so much that you would want to me to shut up, but... I never knew that you would fall in love with me." Blossom then held a hand to her heart narrowing her eyes in shame. "I-I feel really bad now."

Buttercup hugged her knees as she assured "N-No, Blossom. It's... It's okay. I-I'm the one that should be sorry for bottling up my feelings."

"Actually, I'm just as guilty as you are." Blossom confessed.

Buttercup was surprised of Blossom's words. "W-Wait, you... you mean... You have the same type of love for me as I do for you?"

Blossom nodded her head and said "Yes. The times we've been together made me grow ever more close to you, even when separated, I just couldn't help but miss you. Your raspy voice was music to me. Your rebellious attitude may have annoyed me, but at the same time, I had always admired deeply. Plus your physical appearance just drives me insane. Almost every night I dream about you naked against me naked and feeling your skin pressing against mine and our lips kissing. It give me mixed feelings of guilt and joy. I couldn't tell you out of fear that you would feel weird around me."

"Blossom." Buttercup said softly feeling bad for her older sister.

Blossom then smiled warmly saying "But now, I'm not afraid to express my feelings for you now that I know that you feel the same way for me. Buttercup, I love you more than just my sister too."

Buttercup felt relief lighten her chest of the pressure and smiled at her older sister. "Thanks Blossom. Thanks for telling me that you understand."

"It maybe wrong because we're both girls and sisters, but it feels so right to me and to you. And it fills me with so much joy and happiness." Blossom said kindly.

"Me too." Said Buttercup. Things we're then awkwardly quiet between them, not sure what to do next. "So uh... Should we kiss?"

Blossom looked at Buttercup surprised for a brief moment before smiling and said "Yes, I believe we should." Buttercup then crawled up to Blossom looking up at Blossom while the redhead looked back down at the brunet. Blossom placed a hand on Buttercup's right cheek and her other hand on her left shoulder while Buttercup stood on her knees with one hand on her back waist and the other on her thighs.

Both sisters closed their eyes and moved their faces closer and closer together until their lips pressed together in their first kiss. Their hearts flared with joy and excitement as the world stood still around them. Blossom and Buttercup felt as though their dreams have been realized in the kiss they shared. They pulled away with a soft smooch after twenty-five seconds with a small string of their mixed saliva appeared between them before snapping.

They opened their eyes and looked at one another. "That... That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, next to Butch's."

"Yeah. It's just as great as Brick's too." Buttercup acknowledged as she kissed Blossom again. "I love you, big sis."

Blossom stroke Buttercup's hair lovingly. "I love you too, little sister." They kiss again as Blossom rubbed Buttercup's lower back asking "How's about we go on another date. This time a romantic one?"

Buttercup smirked as she lightly ran her hand from her collarbone to her and answered "How can I refuse a sexy babe like you?"

"You're the sexy babe here, Buttercup." Blossom said.

"No, you're the sexy babe, Blossom." Buttercup argued.

"No, you are."

"You are."

Both sisters laughed as Buttercup fell backwards with Blossom lying on too of her as they made out for as long as they pleased with muffled moans as their music, knowing that by tomorrow and the weeks following they will be spending time together sharing their love for one another.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's a good start, right? Next chapter will take place at the mall where they will shop for cloths. Hope you've enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1 Getting Wet

The next day Blossom and Buttercup were walking through the mall looking at stuff with awe and enthusiasm of the things they had never seen before. "Wow, look at those phones! I like the classy one.

"Yeah, I like the one with camouflage on it." Buttercup then spotted a surf board as she exclaims "Hey! Check out that surf board! It looks so badass!"

Blossom ignored her sister's language and nodded in agreement saying "Yeah, it looks pretty cool." Blossom then spotted some bikinis on the other side of the store's entrance as she exclaimed "Oh wow! Buttercup look at that! Those look amazing! A pink pair for me and a camouflage pair for you!"

"Hmm... Yeah. Not bad. Very sexy." Said Buttercup. "Let's buy them."

"Yeah! Then let's try them and the other clothes on." Blossom said as they went in to buy the swimwear. They then went to the changing room where they both went to the same booth and set the bags full of clothes on the bench. "Let's get out of these clothes."

Buttercup nodded as they both stripped down to their underwear. As they folded their clothes, Buttercup narrowed a smirking face at Blossom looking at her maroon bra and panties complimented "You know Bloss, your pretty hot in those undergarments."

Blossom smiled and said "Thanks." She then looked at Buttercup's green bra and panties. "You're just as hot in underwear, Buttercup."

They then dug into the bags for the clothes they picked out. Blossom pulled out a maroon dress skirt and a white coat while Buttercup pulled out a soccer uniform with stockings. They put them on and examined themselves in the mirror.

"Wow, Buttercup. You look kind of cute and ready to play." Blossom complemented.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She then narrowed at Blossom. "You look pretty neat. You look like a science model."

"Why thank you." They then changed clothes again. Blossom was now in a pink sundress while Buttercup was in a cap, a sweat jacket and a pair of pants. "We'll, don't you look tough." Blossom teased.

Buttercup shrugged it off and responded "And I suppose since it's summer, you picked out a fitting outfit."

Blossom giggled as they changed again. Blossom now was in a pink pajama tank top and a pair of fluffy pajama pants and Buttercup also had pajamas on only hers were a jersey like pajama shirt and a pair of tight pajama shorts.

"Cute."

"You too."

They removed the pajamas and stripped their bras and panties off as to put on their bikinis. Before that, they looked at each other's nudity. Their skin were barely tanned, their breasts that were between C and D-cups and their wide hips formed the famous and irresistible hourglass figure complete with chiseled legs and small cute feet.

"You are just such a hot and sexy beauty, Blossom." Buttercup said.

"Your beautiful, hot, and sexy yourself." Blossom said back as they put on their new bikinis and were amazed at how amazing they looked. "Oh wow! We look awesome!"

"Yeah we do!" Buttercup said as she raised an eye brow in thought. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Blossom smirked at Buttercup and said "Private pool party? Just the two of us?"

"Mm-Hm." Buttercup nodded as they changed back to their clothes and headed for a cashier.

Once they were up next, they were greeted by a middle aged man. "Hello, and what can I do for you kids?"

It almost amazed them that he called them kids despite having sexy feminine features. But they put it aside and Blossom said "We would like to purchase these clothes please."

The man checked every piece of clothing and was about to sum up the price when they had a surprise visit from non other than Ace of the Gangreen Gang who approached Buttercup with a sly look saying in a smooth tone "Well look what we have here! Girl you've been workin out!"

Buttercup glared at Ace with disapproval and turned her back on him. "Ace of the Gangreen Gang! What do you want?!"

Ace whistled and said "Don't get your pussy tied in a knot! Just thought I'd say hello to my girl."

Buttercup then sneered and said "For the final time, asshole! I already have a boyfriend!"

"Brick Jojo? Please! What does that redhead got that I don't got?" Ace said not sounding at all peeved. Even Blossom and Buttercup could tell that he was enjoying this.

"Let's see, what you don't have is his charm, his awesomeness, his understanding, and better yet his personality!"

"He hated you with a passion!"

"Because he was a misguided and confused boy!" Buttercup retorted. "You on the other hand have no excuse!"

Ace shrugged and said "Why don't we end this discussion, ditch your sister and head back to my place where the boys are waiting... For a show..." Ace lowered his sunglasses and winked at Buttercup, making her feel harassed.

"Incase you've forgotten, Ace!" Blossom said gaining Ace's attention. "We are the Powerpuff Girls! The same kids that kicked your sorry butt loads of times!"

"So what? I'm not doing anything except annoying the hell out of ya girls. So you can't touch me!"

Blossom then smirked and said "Actually, we can!" Blossom then punched Ace in the face sending him flying to a pile of clothes. Blossom then approached him and pulled from under the vest a price tag. "What no one else noticed was that the vest you're wearing has a price tag still attached to it! You were planning to shoplift! But nothing gets past my observant eyes!"

Ace grumbled, angry at how Blossom caught him so easily. After the small incident, Buttercup placed an arm around Blossom's shoulder smiling. "That was rad, big sis."

Blossom smiled back as they returned to the cashier. "Sorry about that. So how much?"

The man summed up the price and said "$30.00." Hearing that made both girls feel their hearts sink. "But I'll tell you what. For preventing a shoplifting, I'll cut the price with a ten percent discount as thanks." Blossom and Buttercup had uplifted smiles as they accepted the deal and went on their way out.

Once they were home, Buttercup dropped her bag and embraced Blossom into a kiss causing her to drop her bag and kiss her back with arms wrapped around Buttercup.

They pulled away as Buttercup said "Thanks for giving that dick two pieces of my mind. Even though I would've done it myself."

Blossom stroke Buttercup's hair and said "Hey, I'm your big sister. That's what big sisters do."

"So, which pool are we going to?"

"I'll let you decide on that." Said Blossom.

Buttercup thought about it and then smiled saying "I know just the perfect one!"

It was near sunset as Blossom and Buttercup arrived at the pool the tomboy chose. Much to Blossom's surprise, it was the pool at their high school. The redhead smiled knowing for a fact that no one is here during summer vacation. "This is perfect."

"Glad you think the same way, Blossom. Well, let's get into our new swimsuits on." Blossom and Buttercup stripped to the nude and then took their bikinis and slipped them on.

"Okay, so what would you like to do first, Buttercup?"

Buttercup made a smirk and suggested "Fist, let's do a little water fight! Who ever gets shot by water five times is the loser. If I win, we'll see who can hold their breath the longest underwater."

Blossom looked interested as she cupped her chin and said "Tempting... But if I win, we'll do a little swim race."

"You're on!" Buttercup and Blossom each took out a water gun, filled them with water, and then flew a few feet away from each other getting ready to shoot at each other. "Ready, Blossom?"

"Ready, Buttercup!"

"Go!" Buttercup made the first shot at Blossom which the redhead mannaged to dodge and returned a shot. Buttercup leaped to the side avoiding being soaked. "Wow shit!"

Blossom flew back to the right with Buttercup trying her best to shoot her older sister which she did right at her buttocks causing the redhead to yelp. "Buttercup!"

"Yes! That's one point and right in the ass too!" Buttercup said when suddenly she was shot in the face. She shook water off her hair. "Hey!"

Blossom stuck a tongue out as to taunt her. Buttercup then flew after her shooting and missing every time Blossom moved. She once again got squirted in the face. Buttercup then noticed that Blossom had vanished. She looked around suspiciously. "Blossom...? Where did you go...?"

Things were quiet when suddenly Blossom emerged from the water and shot at Buttercup. But the burnet's reflexes were too quick. She moved forward and squirted Blossom in the face. "Revenge is so sweet!"

Blossom then squirted at Buttercup and the burnet did the same to the redhead. Buttercup got Blossom in the back, and Blossom got Butterup on the buttocks.

They then spun around in a circle shooting at each other only to have both of their faces soaked.

"I got you first!" Buttercup claimed.

"No you didn't!" Blossom argued.

"Yes I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Whatever!" Blossom dropped the argument. "We can agree to disagree."

BUttercup rolled her eyes and said "Fine by me. Just one more shot and I win!"

"We'll see about that!" Blossom and Buttercup shot more water and dodged every squirt that came at them. They kept squirting and squirting until finally water soaked Buttercup in her crotch.

"Damn it!" Butterup cursed.

"Yes! And right at the G-spot too!" Blossom cheered in victory. "Guess we're going to be doing a little race now."

"Three laps!" Butterup demanded as she and Blossom put away their water guns and stood on the edge of the pool in doing position. "This time, I'm gonna win."

Blossom and Buttercup both dove into the water simultaneously and began swimming as fast as they could. Neither of them showed signs of slowing down as they reached the oher side and pushed the wall with their legs to go the oher way. They returned to the starting side and pushed away from it and repeated their actions. On the second lap, Blossom started to feel exhausted as they continued stroking swimming back and forth. On the third and final lap, Blossom was slowing down as Buttercup went ahead.

Once Buttercup touched the side, she looked back at Blossom seeing that she won. "Yeah! Woohoo! I won! I told ya, Blossom! I told ya! I was going to win! And you wanted to race me."

Blossom caught her breath as she said "I never said this was a competition, little sister. But whatever. I suppose you deserve an award."

"Which is?" Buttercup asked as Blossom swam to her and placed both hands on her sister's cheeks.

"A kiss." Blossom then pressed her lips against Buttercup's in a kiss. The burnet kissed back with hands on the redhead's hips. As they kissed they slide their hands in one another's bikinis, Blossom's hand under Buttercup's top squeezing her breast while Buttercup had her hand under Blossom's bottom, squeezing her butt cheek.

They moaned in each other's mouths as they pulled away with Buttercup saying "I'm having such an awesome time, Blossom."

"I am too, Buttercup. What do you say we do some diving and then have even more fun while taking a hot shower?"

"Mmmm...! I can't wait!" Said Buttercup as they shared another kiss before they emerged out of the water and flew to the diving boards. Blossom went first as she took a few practice jumps before she leaped high into the air and swan dived into the water.

Blossom emerged her head out of the water and signaled a hand at Buttercup saying "Come on, Buttercup. Your turn."

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses." Buttercup said as she took a running start and leaped up shouting "Cannon Ball!" Buttercup made a big splash as Blossom turned her head away with her hands blocking water from her face.

"Hey, be careful, Buttercup!" Blossom scolded.

Buttercup spewed water before saying "Ah chill-ax, sis! It's only water."

Blossom rolled her eyes as she went again. Blossom once again did some practice jumps as Buttercup smirked lustfuly watching her older sister's breasts bounce with each jump.

Blossom then jumped feet first. Blossom emerged from the water and said "Your turn again, little sister."

"Yeah, yeah. Jut give me a sec, hot stuff." Buttercup got up to the diving board and did practice jumps swinging her fists back and forth as Blossom smiled with lust seeing the burnet's breasts bounce before Buttercup dove in with a belly flop.

Blossom cringed knowing that it had to hurt. Buttercup emerge from the water. "Didn't that hurt?" Blossom asked concerned and awestruck.

"Yes. Yes it did. But it was worth it." Butterip said.

Both girls continued diving until they were feeling tired and the sun had nearly set. "Well, I had fun. How about you?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup stretched her arms upward as she said "Yeah, I had fun too. Let's go home and make hot chocolate."

Blossom snickered at Buttercup's comment as they gathered their towels and guns before they left the pool back to it's deserted state.

The two sisters entered their apartment through the window and closed it and the curtains. "Just so that there won't be any perverted guys catching us in our love making." Said Blossom.

Buttercup wrapped her arms around Blossom's waste and said "Good. Last thing we'd want is a blackmailer." Buttercup then started to lay kisses on Blossom's neck, left shoulder, and back causing her redhead sister to moan.

"Buttercup... Oh Buttercup...! You turn me on!" Blossom moaned as Buttercup slipped a hand into Blossom's bottom. Blossom arched her head back and let out a gasp feeling Buttercup rub her vulva. Buttercup also slipped a hand in Blossom's top foddeling with her right breast. Blossom continued moaning as her little sister played with her sensitive areas for a minute or so before she stopped and removed the redhead's bikini.

Blossom turned to face Buttercup and stripped her of her bikini as well. They kissed as they rubbed one another's vaginas sending waves of pleasure course through their bodies. They moved their hands gracefully on each other's crotches before they inserted their fingers inside each other and started pumping in and out.

This went on for two minutes before Blossom pulled away and said "Let's get in the shower before we get carried away."

"Yeah." Blossom held Buttercup by the hand and escorted her to the bathroom and into the shower. Buttercup pulled the curtain and Blossom started the water. The warm water soaked both sisters from head to toe before Blossom took the soap and leathered her hands in bubbles and applied it on Buttercup's shoulders. Buttercup let out a sigh as she felt Blossom massage her shoulders.

Blossom trailed her hands all over Buttercup's back as her little sister moaned softly. Blossom then began rubbing and squeezing her buttocks. She then moved her hands upwards to her tender breasts, massaging them causing her sister arch her back.

"You have such an amazing ass, Buttercup." Blossom said softly to Buttercup's ear. "And your breasts are so magnificent. I could squeeze them all day, if not forever."

Buttercup enjoyed feeling her sister's hands roam all over her body while Blossom's front body pressed against her back. The younger sister soon picked up the soap and applied some suds all over her hands. She turned herself around and started rubbing Blossom's collarbone.

blossom closed her eyes and moaned with her mouth closed. Then she moaned with her mouth open feeling Buttercup's hands massage her breasts. "I love your big round tits and curvy hips, sis. So sexy."

Blossom smiled and said "I love your breasts and hips too Buttercup. They make you just as curvy." Buttercup kept rubbing her older sister's breasts and then went lower to her stomach. Blossom let out a gasp. "Oh yeah. This is so sexy...!" Buttercup then reached behind Blossom, rubbing her back up and down as their soapy breasts were squished together.

Blossom and Buttercup shivered with excitement feeling their breasts pressed together as they squeezed each other's buttocks and French kissed. Saliva mixed as their tongues battled for domination while the two sisters moaned with their soap covered bodies rubbing together sensationally.

Both teenage girls pulled away briefly as Blossom turned the shower on again so that the soap would wash off of their bodies as they continued making out. Once the soap was completley washed away, the water was turned off as Buttercup began kissin down Blossom's neck. Blossom clutched onto Buttercup's hair as she felt Buttercup smooch and lick her breasts. Her nipples were already hardened from the breeze and so was Butterup's.

"Oh yes! Buttercup! Suck on them...!" Blossom groaned as Buttercup circled her tongue around her nipples and sucked on them for three minutes. Buttercup then went lower to her stomach laying licks and kisses as Blossom moaned, begging her to continue. Buttercup rubber Blossom's hips, buttocks and thighs as she continued kissing her sister's flat stomach.

Blossom moaned from the harmless torment as her younger sister kissed her stomach for two minutes before she stood back up and kissed Blossom's lips. It was now Blossom's turn starting with kissing Buttercup's neck and collarbone. Buttercup let out soft moans and then louder ones as she felt Blossom engulf her breasts with her smooches. Blossom sucked on her breasts and licked them the same manner Buttercup did.

"Oh shit! Oh yeah! Oh...! Yeah, eat my tits, Blossom...!" Buttercup moaned as Blossom kept sucking on Buttercup's breasts until three minutes, she stopped And went lower to her stomach, laying kisses on it. Buttercup sighed feeling her sister coming close to her vagina yet instead stayed on her belly while massaging her buttocks and thighs. Finally Blossom stopped and stood back up kissing Buttercup's lips.

"Let's rub our breasts together." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, let's." Buttercup responded as both sisters began to slightly twist from side to side as to rub their breasts together. "Oh...! Oh shit, yeah...! That... That feels so awesome...! Your breasts are so squishy and slippery, soft and smooth...!"

"So are yours...! Ah! Oh yeah... Rub them together...! Just like that...!" Blossom moaned as they continued rubbing their busts together in the slow pace for a minute. Their hard nipples flicked one another as their breasts slip and slide on each other.

They then began rubbing faster and their moans became louder with excitement. Their breasts bump with each twist of the hips.

"Oh! Oohh! Hell yeah! Just like that! Keep going!" Buttercup moaned.

"Oh! Oh my god! Yes! It feels so amazing! Our breasts are so big and firm! And they feel... ah! So good rubbing together! Oh!" Blossom and Buttercup kept rubbing their breasts together for twenty minutes and then stopped with kisses."

"Oh god... That was amazing..." Buttercup said. "How's about we go sixty-nine degrees?"

Blossom only nodded as Buttercup laid flat on her back with Blossom laying on top of her flat on her stomach. Blossom and Buttercup spread each other's legs and beheld one another's vaginas. They could see that they have shaved their patch off hair completely off.

"You have such an amazing vagina, Buttercup." Blossom said.

"You have a fine looking pussy yourself, Blossom." Buttercup said with a smirk as she began kissing Blossom's vagina.

Blossom yelped and cringed with pleasure. "Oh yeah! Right there!" Blossom then dove in on Buttercup's vagina with kisses.

Buttercup also yelped and cringed. "Ah! Yeah! Like that!"

Blossom and Buttercup sucked and licked on each other's erected clitorises sending waves and waves of pleasure to course through their bodies. Moans were loud as they began kissing one another's thighs as well.

Buttercup then requested "Blossom? Could you blow some of your ice breath on my thighs and pussy?" Blossom answered via blowing her ice breath on the requested areas. Buttercup shivered not from the cold but from sexual excitement. "Ah! Yeah! Like that!"

Buttercup soon blew on Blossom's vagina and thighs also. For ten minutes they kissed, licked, and blew on each other's thighs and vaginas. Buttercup then stopped her licking and called out "Blossom, wait!"

Blossom stopped her licking as well as turned her head around and asked "What? What is it?"

"I... I want us to cum via humping each other pussy to pussy." Said Buttercup.

Blossom smiled and said "I'd love to." Blossom got off of her burnet sister and helped her up on her feet.

Buttercup then lifted Blossom's right leg up over her hip and Blossom did the same to Buttercup. They then placed their other hands above each other's buttocks. When their vaginas touched directly, both sisters yelped as they began humping each other. They both moaned as their womanhoods rubbed together.

"Ooooh...! Oh yes! Buttercup...! You're such a sexy hot babe...!"

"Yes...! Oh god yes...! Yes Blossom...! You hot sexy babe...!"

After thirty seconds of humping, Blossom and Buttercup picked up the pace. Their humping went faster and their moaning and panting got louder and faster as well. Then their humping became even faster and so did their moans and pants.

"Oooh! Ooohh! Buttercup! Yes! Ah, Buttercup yes! Oh fuck! Ooohh! Aahhh! Fuck! Fuck yeah! Keep humping me! Oh god yes! Oh!"

"Oh! Fuck yes! Oooh yeah! Blossom! Yeah Blossom! Ah! Aaahh! Keep fucking my pussy with your pussy! Ah fuck!"

Both sisters continued humping their hips showing no signs of slowing down or growing exhausted. Soon Blossom and Buttercup had humped for nearly ten minutes, they felt as if they were flying really high with such sexual passion. They didn't even notice that their feet were off the floor for they were lost in their sensational humping.

The world around them stood still, all there was were the two sisters moaning so loudly with love and passion as their vaginas kept rubbing together. Neither sister noticed, but they have been humping for nearly thirty minutes until they finally felt their greatly build up climax about to emerge.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Buttercup cursed. "Blossom! I-I can't hold it any longer! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Oh god! Oh fuck!" Blossom cursed as well. "B-Buttercup! I can't hold it in much longer either! I'm cumming too!"

Both girls' hips twitched as they screamed at the top of their lungs as they exploded loads amount of their love juice out of their vaginas and all over each other's crotches, thighs and even their stomachs and breasts.

After a minute, both girls panted with satisfied smiles on their faces. They opened their eyes and looked at each other as soon as their panting became softer.

"Shit... We both came so hard." Buttercup stated the obvious.

Blossom nodded her head. "Yes. Yes we have, my dear little sister." They both pulled one another into a short make out session.

They then pulled away and pressed their foreheads together and whispered to each other "I love you."

"I want to have lesbian sex only with you forever." Said Buttercup

"I want to have endless lesbian sex with you only too." Said Blossom. "But we can only dream. I mean on the forever part."

They turned the shower on again to wash off their mess on one another and then dried each other off with their towels. With a kiss, Blossom said "It's probably already night time."

"Yeah. But I'm not feeling any tired." Buttercup said.

"We could watch some adult program and make out at the same time." Blossom suggested.

"Hmm... Not a bad idea." Buttercup acknowledged as they left the bathroom and went under the covers of their bed. Blossom turned the television on to an adult show and made out as they watched. It took no time at all for them to fall asleep in each other's arms as the television turned off automatically.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Next chapter might involve Blossom and Buttercup's separate sex story with their boyfriends Brick and Butch.


End file.
